Ballet and Cars
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Dom and Brian's daughter may wear pink and take ballet, but she's still got car-junkie blood flowing through her veins. NOT Mpreg. Slash.


**A/N: This is a Birthday present to the ever fabulous MsWriter07.**

* * *

Ballet. It _had _to be ballet. Dom took a deep breath, sitting in the Charger outside the dance studio, steeling himself before going inside. This was usually Brian's gig, taking little Jackie to her dance lessons. However, Brian was in the middle of a large work order at the garage and Dom had already been out running some errands.

Well, one time wouldn't hurt, would it? How bad could it be?

He wandered into the studio, immediately noticing all the parents- _mothers_- sitting off to one side in some chairs that were provided. Their eyes were on him the instant he walked in. It was clear they all knew one another, and Dom was an outsider in their midst. Their gazes were curious, and Dom looked away uncomfortably.

Instead he focused on the dance floor where a half dozen little girls were dancing away in leotards and pink ballet slippers. His daughter was easy to spot among them and he smiled softly, watching as she twirled about as the teacher was showing. Her skin and hair were dark, just like a Toretto, but she had the stunning icy eyes of her father. Having Mia as a surrogate had given him and his husband a child that looked exactly like the two of them.

He had arrived a bit early, so he settled onto the chair at the end, slightly apart from the other "Dance Moms," as he heard Brian call them. Ignoring their gossiping whispers, he continued to watch Jackie. He had to admit, she had the coordination and rhythm for this sort of thing. _Had to have gotten that from Mia._

Suddenly, there was someone in his peripheral, sitting in the chair beside him. "You must be Dominic," the woman said, holding out her hand. When he nodded, accepting the handshake, she continued, "I'm Mary. It's so good to finally meet you. Brian talks about you quite a bit."

She introduced the other women, who had also scooted down closer to them. Dom found himself in a sewing circle of sorts, and he could practically hear the snickering from his best friend now. He cursed Vince silently, even though he hadn't actually done anything, but it was still the principle of the matter.

"Brian is such a dear," one of them said- _Sarah, was it? Damnit, Dom, you were supposed to be paying attention. _"So's Jackie."

The other women nodded in agreement. "We were just talking about taking all the girls to the pool this weekend," another said- _Cathy? _"You and Brian are welcome to bring Jackie."

Dom shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Thanks, but, we have an event we're going to."

Race Wars. Not that Dom was about to say that. It was going to be Jackie's first time going, and she was more excited than anything. Yeah, so Mia may have gotten her to wear dresses and take ballet- which Dom held no issue with- but she also liked to play in the mud and run around the garage with them. She was going to be a fine mechanic in her own right one day.

Thankfully, he was saved by the class letting out. When Jackie spotted him, she squealed in delight. "Papa!"

Dom smiled and stood with open arms. "There's my little Angel," he spoke, hoisting her up onto his hip.

"Where's Daddy?" she inquired after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Working. He asked me to get you."

Her bright blue eyes lit up then. "Are we going to the garage?"

Dom's smile grew. "Yeah, Angel." He set her down, swatting her on the butt. "Go grab your stuff." She scampered off quickly, grabbing her dance bag. Dom raised his hand in farewell to the mothers as they said goodbye.

Jackie held his hand while they walked out to the car. "Did you have fun today?" Dom asked her as he got her secured in the Charger.

"Uh huh! Miss Tammy says she wants me to do a solo for the recital this year!"

Dom had no idea if that was a big deal or not, but by the way she was talking, it certainly sounded like it was- at least to her. "That's great, Angel," he replied.

After a few moments of silence, Jackie inquired, "Papa? Are you gonna come to see me in class again?"

_Oh, you are so dead, Bri. _Dom felt like banging his head off the steering wheel. He knew putting up with the Dance Moms would be torture, not to mention the fact Vince and Leon would _never _let him live it down. Unfortunately for him, he had a hard time saying no to his daughter. "If you want me to. I'll see about switching out with Daddy sometimes, ok?"

The bright smile it brought to his daughter's face was completely worth it.

* * *

"Daddy!" Jackie called happily as she bounded into the garage. Brian was just finishing wiping the grease off his hands and smiled at his little girl.

"Hey, Sweet Pea." She jumped into his arms, settling easily on his hip with her arms around his neck. He smiled at Dom who was wandering into the garage then, walking over to them. "Why don't you go change so you can help me?"

"Awesome!" she agreed, wiggling out of his grasp and heading for the office where there were always some spare clothes of hers in one of the closets.

Brian smirked, letting his husband wrap him up in his arms. "Have fun?" he inquired cheekily.

Dom groaned, forehead coming down onto the blonde's shoulder. "Don't ever make me do that again," he practically whimpered. He knew what he told Jackie, but a part of him was really hoping she would forget about it. Brian only laughed at him. "How do you deal with all those women?"

"You get used to them," he replied, hand rubbing his back. "They're actually really nice."

Dom grunted. "Why ballet? Couldn't she just be a normal little girl and play with cars?"

Brian laughed loudly at that. "Yeah, Dom. Cause _that's _normal." He rolled his eyes, shoving his husband playfully. "Come on. Go get changed and take care of that last order for me. Jackie and I need to finish the Skyline."

Dom smirked at that. "You do that baby. Not that it'll help you win against me." Narrowed blue eyes met his and Dom laughed before leaning in to give Brian a kiss. "You know I have to hassle you, Bri." His fingers twisted into blonde curls then, sharing an even deeper kiss with his husband.

"PDA!" a little voice cried, though Jackie started to giggle as they both turned to her. She was in her little coveralls, complete with a patch that had her name on it.

"No PDA, huh?" Dom mused. He bent down, sweeping the little girl into his arms, blowing raspberries into her neck and making her squeal and squirm.

"Papa! Stop!" Jackie tried to order, though she was laughing too hard. Brian chuckled as well, starting to tickle her middle. "No fair!"

"Say 'Uncle,'" Dom replied.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Jackie yelled immediately, happy when both her parents stopped.

"Somebody call for an assist?" a voice spoke up. Walking in- late- was none other than Vince.

"Uncle Vince!" she cried. "Help!" The usually gruff and stoic member of the team actually grinned, sweeping in to snatch her right out of Dom's arms- not that he would have been able to take her if the other man hadn't allowed it.

Vince tossed her into the air before catching her. "Annnd, Uncle Vince saves the day," he commented, sticking his tongue out towards Dom and Brian- the little one doing the same. Of course they simply laughed at the pair's antics.

"Hey, V," Dom greeted, slapping him on the back as he walked towards the locker room to get changed. "How 'bout you let Angel get to work and you do the same."

"Yeah, yeah..." Vince looked at Jackie as he set her down. "Papa's no fun."

"Tell me about it," she laminated.

Vince smirked. "Alright, Munchkin. Off to work with you." He swatted her butt when she turned to join her dad. He greeted Brian before heading off to change as well. There was a lot of work to still be done before they hit the desert in a few days.

* * *

Jackie was sitting on the edge of the open engine compartment, staring into it. She watched what her dad was doing, listening carefully as he explained certain things to her. Occasionally she glanced to see what Dom and Vince were working on. At one point she furrowed her brows, and Brian looked up to see his little girl in deep concentration.

"What's up Sweet Pea?"

She pursed her lips then, hopping down from the Skyline to go over to the Maxima. Vince was underneath the hood and didn't notice her until she pulled her stepstool over and hung into the engine compartment with him. "Problems Uncle V?"

"Yup," he begrudgingly admitted in typical Vince fashion. "Got the fuel-injection straightened out, and now she won't turn-over. Think I mighta left somethin' loose." It wouldn't have been the first time, though he hated to admit it.

Jackie nodded sagely, having noticed from her previous perch that the Maxima wouldn't start. She spent a couple minutes of silence, looking at the heart of the car with Vince. Then, without preamble, she reached in and grabbed one of the spark plugs, shoving with all her might. When it popped back into place she grinned brightly, looking up at her Uncle.

Vince grinned back. "Thanks, Munchkin." He ruffled her brown hair, putting their foreheads together. "For someone who spends so much time in ballet, you sure know your stuff in the garage too."

Jackie's smile grew. "That's 'cause Daddy's a good teacher." She shadowed Brian most of the time in the garage, being "Daddy's Little Helper." Not that she didn't tag-along after the others, but she seemed to pick up Brian's like of rice-rockets. "And you and Papa too," she added quickly.

Brian was smiling as he leaned his hip against the Skyline. He felt Dom sidle up behind him, wrapping an arm low around his waist as he laid his chin onto Brian's shoulder. Neither of them had to say a word- they were proud of their little girl.

_In the Toretto house, it didn't matter whether you liked ballet or cars. Family was family, and you didn't mess with that._

* * *

**A/N: ****The name Jackie was a nod to both baby Jack in Fast 6 and Jack(ie) in Pitch Black. Also, Dom calling her Angel is a nod to Vin and his very own Alpha Angel. :)**


End file.
